Usuario Blog:NicoleThink/Regreso de las vacaciones
Hola a todos! Les habla el lince que se olvidó media actividad de la wiki y no sabe por donde empezar Nicole; he hecho este blog para dar aviso a que regresé de mis vacaciones y a contar como fue así no me pregunten sí es lindo Brasil. Lo principal Pues fueron buenas vacaciones, solo que duró 12 días; casi todos los días estuvo nublado y llovió, es decir, solo dos días hubo solazo. Llegué a ganar una remera del hotel (Costão do Santinho Resort), he hecho algunas actividades (Aunque algunas fueron algo desordenadas en su organización) y anduve explorando Florianópolis. Actividades Pos bien, hice voley en playa, que terminé como una milanesa y me quemé en los hombros. (¿Porqué se hizo a las 11 del mediodía? (derp4). Hice arco y flecha, que además de eso hicimos escalada, algo que no indicaba en la plantilla de actividades. Hice Banana Boat, que no llegué a hacer ya que se debía pagar R$30 cada uno ya que era en una playa de alquilar su uso, otra cosa que no indicaba en la plantilla; y tuvimos que volver caminando hasta la playa del hotel, entre otras playa, donde la caminata fue entre 4500M y 5000M, hasta llovió durante el camino que tuve que ir corriendo como gallo para salvarme de que no caiga un relámpago en la arena (Ya saben porque). Al menos con todo esto me moví bastante. (idk2) Cómo pasé las fiestas Digamos que más o menos, primero en navidad fuimos a una caminata de maratón hasta a uno de los salones del hotel donde un tal Papa Noel brazuca anduvo dando regalos, llegando a darme The Witcher 3 para PS4. (Yo quería un juego de 3DS pero bueno (fail) (?)) Y a la noche llegamos a estar en la cena navideña donde hubo circo. (Similar a Cirque du Solei (derp4)) En el lado del Año nuevo, pues bueno, quise pasarlo solo sentado en uno de los bancos que estaban cerca de donde salían los fuegos artificiales ¿Por qué? Bueno, ya saben, problemas en Wikia y en la realidad que no quiero que vuelva a ocurrir. (fail) ¿Qué hay en Brasil? Sugo de uva, Sugo de uva, Sugo de uva, Sugo de uva, Sugo de uva, Sugo de uva, Sugo de uva, Sugo de uva, Sugo de uva, Sugo de uva, Sugo de uva, Sugo de uva, Sugo de uva, Sugo de uva, Sugo de uva, Sugo de uva, Sugo de uva, Sugo de uva, Sugo de uva, Sugo de uva, Sugo de uva, Sugo de uva, Sugo de uva y más Sugo de uva. (????) Okno, si, hay bastantes bebidas de jugo de uva como Fanta y Gatorade (Si, Rocket acertó, le debo 5 Pesos. (fail) (?)). No hay ni 7Up ni Mirinda, solo está Pepsi y Pepsi Zero (Max según acá), Soda Limonada, una bebida que se parece a Fanta (fail), y Guaraná Soda (Se bebe mucho de eso). Pos había otras cosas más, como que otros productos de Nestlé. como otro KitKat, otros tipos de Toddy (Donde hay una vaca culeada (fail)) y poco helado. ¿Algo más? Pos pasé por el free shop de Florianópolis y de Bs.As. (derp4) Solo conseguí un KitKat disponible para pasajeros y dos cartucheras de Oreo (Lo curioso es que posiblemente sea lo único fabricado en España ahí (fail)). Y bueno, volví a tocar la playa ya que desde 2009 que no lo toqué (fail). Y eso es todo, fueron increíbles vacaciones aunque no la pasé con mi hermana, al menos le conseguí un juego que quería. Así que bueno, acá termina el blog, espero que ustedes pasen bien las vacaciones y feliz 2016. (idea) Nicole Updating all drawing to come. 30px|link=Usuario:NicoleThink 15:34 4 ene 2016 (UTC) center|400px Categoría:Entradas